The present invention relates to antenna devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to methods, systems, devices, and apparatus involving reconfigurable antennas.
There has been a growing demand for wireless communication devices that have reduced antenna bulk, faster data transfer rate, less power use, and/or better Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR)—particularly for battery-powered portable wireless devices. Accordingly, more flexible, reconfigurable antenna designs have become the subject of research and development efforts. Such efforts have focused on reconfiguring antenna frequency, polarization, phase, and radiation pattern. Pattern reconfigurability offers promise in several areas, such as pattern steering to increase SNR, save power, avoid jamming, and improve security. Thus, there continues to be a demand for further contributions in this technological area.